


Decreed By Fate

by zhmoonlit



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhmoonlit/pseuds/zhmoonlit
Summary: 现代AU
Relationships: Arthur/Goosefat Bill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Decreed By Fate

Arthur是个酒吧老板。  
他的酒吧开在一条鱼龙混杂的街上，店面很小，生意却不错。  
他即是老板，也是调酒师，偶尔客串门卫和保安。  
这条街上的混混们在挨过几顿狠揍之后，都知道了他的拳头不好惹。  
于是事情开始变得简单起来。  
他安心经营生意，人们来这儿找点乐子，有时还是会有点小麻烦发生，但都无伤大雅。  
赔点钱、买点酒，万事好商量。  
后来Arthur多了一个兼职，一个说起来甚至有些超现实的兼职。  
他成了一名兼职调查员——灵异事件调查员。  
而这一切的开始，或者说源头，是他捡到了一个男人。  
他捡到了Bill。  
那是一个普通的星期天，Arthur结束了一整晚的营业，将店铺打扫干净，拎着袋子去扔垃圾。  
天上下着小雨，Arthur没撑伞。  
他的运动鞋踩在后巷的积水里，发出噼噼啪啪的踏水声。  
Arthur的心情很不错，周末的生意很好，而他喜欢银箱满满的感觉。  
他的好心情持续到他突然被绊了个踉跄，险些摔了个嘴啃泥。  
“Fuck！”  
他低下头，看见了一双腿。  
“Fuck。”  
Arthur抬起头，跨过去，继续往前走，他打开垃圾箱的盖子，把袋子扔进去。  
再次路过这个障碍物的时候，Arthur停下了脚步。  
他蹲下来，从口袋里摸出手机，打开了闪光灯。  
Arthur决定看看这个障碍物的真面目。  
那是一个男人，看起来已经不年轻了，深色的头发一缕一缕的粘在他苍白的额头上，身上的衣服已经完全湿透了。  
Arthur推了推他，“喂。”  
男人没有丝毫反应。  
“喂，醒醒。”  
Arthur拍了拍男人的侧脸，手上使了些劲。  
男人的脸歪向一侧。  
除此以外，依然毫无反应。  
Arthur站起身。  
他从来不是个多管闲事的人。  
他不往家里捡东西，他没捡过猫，也没捡过狗。  
Arthur把这个男人捡了回去。  
事后回想起来，Arthur觉得只能用鬼使神差来形容当时的自己。  
他后来问过Bill好几次，是不是他做了什么手脚。  
Bill每次都只是看着他笑，不说话。  
Arthur的家就在酒吧的二楼，从一楼储藏室边的楼梯上去就是。  
整个二楼的空间几乎被完全打通，敞开式的厨房，起居室和卧室之间靠沙发做了空间上的区隔。  
Arthur不是那种会亏待自己的人，他喜欢赚钱，花起钱来也从不吝啬，房间里的每一件东西都是他精挑细选的。  
扛着男人男人站在房间门口的时候，Arthur犹豫了一下，他不想弄脏起居室的地毯。  
他转身直接把男人扛进了浴室，然后没有丝毫心理负担地扒光了对方衣服，扔进浴缸。  
Arthur注意到男人的身上没有明显的皮外伤，没有刀口、也没有抢眼，但在手臂尤其是手腕附近有许多淤青。  
淤痕的形状很奇怪，不像是被棍棒打的，倒像是手指掐出来的。  
但那印痕又太细，如果真是手印，那只可能是小孩的，但一个孩子怎么可能有这么大的力气。  
Arthur没再想下去，他手脚麻利地把男人擦干，找了身自己的旧衣服给对方套上后。  
两人身高相仿，男人却比他瘦了不止一圈，Arthur的衣服穿在他身上看着空空荡荡的。  
Arthur把男人安置在沙发上后，自己也迅速洗了个澡换了身衣服。  
忙了一整晚又折腾了这么一通，Arthur也有些累了。  
在睡着以前，他的最后一个念头是希望这男人别是个贼，他可不想明早睁开眼突然发现家徒四壁。


End file.
